Condemned Missing Scenes
by MzRenai
Summary: More Ronon, follows my Duet Missing Scenes Epilogue. Amelia and Team
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with nor do I own any part of Stargate, Stargate SG1 or its' movies, Stargate Atlantis, or any of the characters. My stories are for purely entertainment purposes, with no monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is based on the episode "Condemned" and continues from my _'Duet Missing Scenes Epilogue_'.

-OO-

_**Prior to Condemned:**_

John waited for Ronon at the start of the running track – apparently no one had told Ronon that the track cleared for running didn't encompass the whole city. "I don't see him or hear him."

"He's out there. I had to run with him once because Dr. James _happened_ to be using the track at the same time." Sheppard raised his eyebrows at this, "James gave up before the 2nd mile. You have to run full out to keep up with Dex sir, about mile five I radioed Tom to meet us and take over at mile 6, he near killed me trying to keep up." At John's look, Ryan Jones continued, "James hasn't bothered to come out here since; but just in case Bledsoe is stationed at Ronon's halfway mark and we time him – if he wants to go further he tells us and I hit the transporter and add a few miles to Bledsoe's position. We're keeping track of him sir."

"Well Ryan, I'm going to make your job easier Carson's cleared him for sparring and active duty," at that they both grinned, "he won't be so bored and James is leaving in two weeks."

-OO-

"I'm tired of waiting." John announced suddenly and then hit his radio, "Bledsoe. This is Sheppard, when you see Ronon stop him and you both transport back here, then you and Jones are relieved of babysitting duty until tomorrow."

Ryan looked at his commander with shock; once Ronon had left the infirmary John had reinstated the 2 man 24 hour escort. Sheppard gave him a smirk, "Come on, now that he's awake we're really watching Ronon to protect James, besides he'll be with me until Clark's team comes on shift."

Jones grinned back, "Yes sir."

-OO-

Ronon came out of his bathroom to find John still sitting on his bed, the only thing currently in his room, "We've got to get you some more stuff. Do you even fit on this bed?"

Ronon grunted and put on his pants and shirt, he didn't sleep on the bed it was too short. He used it as a cupboard, Teyla had brought one of Halling's coats and it laid on the bed besides Sheppard along with his sword and John didn't know it but he was sitting on some of his knives. For some reason, Ronon wasn't ready to let John in on his knife fetish so he left them and Halling's coat on the bed next to his padding and claws, he wouldn't need them in the city anyway; as he had a few knives already stashed in his pants and shirt plus his gun.

"I'm clean. What did you want to talk about?"

John tried not to look affected but truth in fact, Ronon was only cleaner; as he had put on the same pants and shirt he'd been running in, which was the same shirt and pants he had been wearing since they met him over 4 weeks ago, minus the football leather and apparently underwear!

"Well, now that Beckett's cleared you for active duty we're up for a mission."

"Yeah? What's the mission?"

"Nothing big, just scope out a planet that was in the database."

Ronon was staring down at John in disbelief, "That's your mission?"

"Well it's not as easy as it sounds; we're looking for allies and trading partners but sometimes the natives aren't too friendly. Plus we're always on the lookout for ZPMs and other technology we can use."

Ronon's disbelief had escalated to confounded disgust, "I thought you people fought Wraith!"

John stood up, "We do! We just don't go out looking to pick fights." Ronon didn't look impressed, "Look we're a small base over which half is civilian; but we defend ourselves – last time we blew-up several hive ships and I don't know how many darts, in fact they were in the city, that's how they got to Ford."

Ronon seemed to be calming down so John continued, "I'll make you a deal, you follow orders and you get first dibs on any Wraith that shows up, because inevitably they always show up."

"Your orders?"

"Yes, my orders." and then because John was beginning to read this guy he added, "and Dr. Weir's and Dr. Beckett's."

"That's a lot of orders."

"It's not like we'll be ordering you all the time. I told you before, Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett are the top level, they can order anyone in the city, even I follow their orders." He didn't add the sometimes. "I give orders to the military and in a battle situation the civilians too; but you'll be on my team and I'm the team leader which means that I'll obviously be giving you the most orders."

"You're the squad commander."

John wasn't sure what constituted a squad but at this point he really didn't care, "Yes."

"Ok."

Ok? after all this Ronon gives him a single ok? John wanted to pull his hair out but knew he had to maintain a calm and in charge attitude. Elizabeth had warned him and was still pushing for Ronon to see Heightmeyer, but after all that had happened since Ronon had arrived John had been holding it off, besides it was obvious even to him that Ronon was trying, but would it be enough?

"Come on, I'll show you a ZPM so you'll recognize it, who knows maybe you even know where we could find one. Then I'll show you were the conference room is – you'll need to report there for pre and post mission briefs."

"Then can we eat?"

John wasn't sure how to answer that, but he figured he'd let Ned handle Ronon if they arrived and it wasn't Ronon's Carson approved eating time. "Sure, why not."

-OO-

Amelia was sitting with Tom Bledsoe and Ryan Jones in the commissary for a very late lunch, Jones was really a romantic yenta in disguise and had decided to take Amelia under his wing – much to Tom's amusement and Amelia's chagrin. Ryan had already forced Tom to relay the events in the infirmary when Ronon woke up, elbowing her in the ribs, "Guess you're lucky the Colonel doesn't know it was your idea to give him back his sword."

"You thought it was a good idea at the time." Amelia protested.

Ryan chuckled, "It worked too, sorry Tom."

The boys were laughing as they told of how Ronon was _just cleared_ for active duty, like the running he'd been doing didn't count as active, when the two characters themselves strolled in, "Oh, this should be good." Ryan said gleefully as he turned back to his own tray.

Amelia looked at him in question, "Dr. Beckett has him on an eating schedule and a special diet because of … well that's not the good part…" Ryan stammered to a stop.

"What Bozo here is trying to say is, this should be interesting. We brought Ronon through for lunch already about 45 minutes before he started his run. The Colonel either isn't aware or figures he'll let Ned handle it, either way possible drama."

Amelia looked straight at Tom, "Ned took his break when I went through."

Both faces looked at her in delirious anticipation.

John didn't say a word as they went through the serving line; no one had said anything to Ronon as he took one of everything and sometimes after a glare a second serving. Having already had lunch and thinking they were getting a snack, John's tray looked sparse with an apple and 3 cookies; comparatively Ronon's tray was so ladened, John thought it might break.

Tom was shaking his head, "Man he's good."

Confused Amelia asked, "Why do you say that?"

Ryan answered her, "He knows Ned's schedule already and somehow he convinced the Colonel to bring him – nobody is going to question Ronon with the Colonel standing there. Dex isn't supposed to eat again till 6 AST."

Tom started to snicker almost uncontrollably, Ryan looked at him like he was nuts, "What?"

Tom couldn't answer he just motioned for Amelia and Ryan to turn around. Ryan nearly choked, there at the end of the serving line stood Dr. Carson Beckett with his hands on his hips. "Sooooo busted." Ryan whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Post Condemned:**_

Elizabeth looked around the conference table, another close call, but at least everyone returned in one piece. Her eye caught a silent Ronon, well relatively in one piece.

Thinking about Ronon she had to catch herself before she sighed out loud, Ronon hadn't said a thing during the debrief, not that he said anything in the mission brief this morning either. She'd have to draw him out, "Ronon did you want to add something?"

Ronon just looked at her, obviously that was a no, "What did Carson say about your leg?"

"I'm fine."

"Ok then. You're all dismissed. John if you'd stay a minute please."

Lorne and his men had already exited with Teyla when Elizabeth looked up from her tablet and noticed that Ronon was still sitting in his chair, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"When are we going back?"

Before she could answer Rodney had stopped in the doorway, "He's right once the Wraith are done we can still trade for technology, that is if anyone survived, if not we can…"

Dex gave Rodney a look that silenced him, before turning back to Elizabeth. "I left my coat."

Elizabeth turned in her chair to try and speak to both men, "We'll give the Wraith time to leave and then we'll see if we can assist the survivors in anyway, at which time we will get your coat."

Ronon nodded and left pausing only to put a heavy arm on the scientist, "You hungry?"

The conference doors closed and Elizabeth gave John an incredulous look.

"He needs that coat, have you seen his wardrobe?"

Elizabeth shook her head; actually she had seen his wardrobe, repeatedly.

Before she could continue her radio crackled, "Carson?"

"Aye, lass. Ye gonna let me in?"

The doors opened and Dr. Beckett strolled in. He ensured with his own eyes that the doors were completely closed again before taking a seat.

The meeting started without any preamble, everyone knew they were there to discuss Ronon and how he did on his first mission; "How about you start John, how did he do?"

"He did well. Didn't seem to have problems flying. He hadn't been to the planet before but he was the first to spot the prison settlement. He was definitely an asset in hand to hand when we tried to escape; then when they were going to execute him, he turned the tables and got his gun on Torrell."

Elizabeth's alarm showed on her face, apparently some minor details had been left out of the debrief. John didn't seem to notice as he continued, "Then you showed up with Lorne."

Carson looked like he was about to jump in, but was stayed by Elizabeth's hand. "So, all and all we didn't push him, he's ready for missions?" Elizabeth studied John's face closely.

John squirmed a bit, "There was one little problem, but overall he was good."

Elizabeth continued to stare at him as if she expected him to elaborate, so he changed the subject. "I think you better increase his food allowance Carson. First thing he did when we got to the prison camp was start eating their food, then when they shot us down and searched us for weapons they kept pulling food off of him – food from the refreshment table back in the city."

Taking in Elizabeth with his next statement, "And I can guarantee he isn't so taken with Rodney that he wants company in the mess." Then with an amused glance to Carson, "You think he got a lot of food with me, the way Rodney whines the two of them will clear out the whole buffet!"

Carson groaned, today was Ned's day off. "I'll weigh him and measure his stomach with a scan then make the necessary adjustments; but ye have to realize its survival instincts that are making him do that, he won't stop for awhile even with a full stomach."

"Did he sustain any injuries in the execution attempt?"

"Nah, they were going to shoot him."

Elizabeth paled a bit but moved on, "How is his leg really Carson?"

"What happened to his leg?"

John smacked the table, "I knew I should have accompanied him to his post mission physical."

"That's another thing, he never came."

"He told me you said his leg was fine." Elizabeth complained.

"Actually, he deflected the question completely and said he was fine."

Elizabeth looked at John like he was responsible, oops that's right she said he was, "I ordered everyone to the infirmary before debrief."

"Did ya now?"

John had to think, he and Dex had literally dove through the gate and then everyone scrambled to let the jumper through, but after that he was sure he said something like 'Infirmary and debrief' of course that might have been when he realized that there was some contention between Ronon and the Weapons Master, the guy had reached for Ronon's blaster. Ronon had just glared at him then mumbled something about stun and debrief before heading off. John had been too busy pleading his case with Teyla to take Eldon straight to the Athosians; to worry much about Ronon. Since the Weapons Master was still standing he had turned his full attention to Teyla; she was worried about Eldon being a condemned murder. John remembered saying something about how she had accepted Ronon immediately and obviously Eldon wasn't a killer or he wouldn't have helped them escape. Teyla hadn't looked a hundred percent sure, but she agreed to take Eldon to see Halling; after warning him not to make decisions such as these for her people again. John swallowed remembering her expression.

"John?" Elizabeth interrupted his thoughts.

"I didn't actually say, that's an order I was a bit busy." At the silence John confessed, "Ronon didn't want to hand over his blaster and Teyla wasn't too happy that I told Eldon he could live with her people when we got here."

Elizabeth stared at him, ignoring the part about Ronon and his blaster since she knew how that had ended – he had been wearing it holstered during the debrief; "Had you discussed it with her first?"

"There really hadn't been time. I mean we … I," John corrected, "promised he could come with us and then you know we were running for our lives. I just figured it was the best solution. The IOA's 'No Refugee' policy ensures he can't stay in the city and since he's not a plausible threat, the military doesn't really care what we do with him."

Elizabeth's eyes widened as it dawned on her why John had been so adamant about having Ronon on his team, the IOA didn't want him and the military obviously recognized him as a threat. Her stomach turned and she decided not to dwell on the other not so pleasant solutions that might have been offered to the Ronon dilemma; instead she decided to test her theory. "You don't think Eldon's team material."

"No way! Mainland's best thing for him, no Torrell and he can't tell anyone the city's still here. Military's happy, IOA's happy, he's happy. Everyone's happy."

"Except Teyla."

John had the decency to look guilty at Carson's remark. "Yeah."

"Did she accept your apology?"

"I didn't exactly apologize, but I did promise not to do it again."

Elizabeth sighed, "John, Teyla _is_ a member of your team; but you need to keep in mind that she is also the leader of her people. If you had an ambassador on your team on Earth, would you unilaterally make decisions for his nation?" John shook his head like a chastised puppy, "Teyla is the ambassador of a whole plant, just because we removed them from their home and their planet wasn't as populated as ours does not belittle her position."

"I'll talk to her and apologize."

Elizabeth accepted that and decided to move the discussion back to Ronon. "Carson, Ronon took an arrow through his leg in the beginning of the mission, apparently Teyla was able to wrap it shortly after he pulled it out," her stomach turned again, "but he still completed the mission without crutches and in a less than sterile environment."

"I'll see to it immediately, as soon as ya order him to the infirmary. After his last stay, I don't see him coming on his own free will. And John I won't be allowing any running for awhile."

John's head popped up startled, "Right… and I'll talk to him again about post mission physicals."

"You do that lad. What about his visit to Dr. Heightmeyer?"

Elizabeth arched a brow in John's direction.

"I told you guys before; I don't think she's really going to help him. Not to mention when I set Teyla up with Heightmeyer," John just shook his head, "well let me tell you, Teyla was pissed."

"But Kate helped her and now they're really good friends."

"I'm just saying, she was pissed and a pissed Teyla is one thing and a pissed Ronon is another."

Dr. Weir was looking at him like he should get his mouth washed out, but it was obvious he had a point.

"Having spent some time with him, I'll agree the curses were a farce; but I still believe Kate would do him some good. Currently, he's following your orders son." Carson hinted.

"I don't think he'll talk to her."

"Teyla did…" Elizabeth tried again.

John interrupted before he really thought it through, "She's a girl." At Elizabeth's narrowing eyes, John backpedalled, "What I meant to say was, maybe Ronon would be more comfortable talking with Teyla since they're teammates now and being from the same galaxy and all."

Carson was so not stepping into that one, the look he gave John clearly stated he was on his own and Elizabeth looked like she wanted to slap him. John made an executive decision that the meeting was over and stood up quickly. On his way out he said, "As soon as I apologize about Eldon I'll ask her to talk to Ronon." He was making good on his getaway when he called over his shoulder, "I'll send Ronon to the infirmary as soon as he's done eating."

Carson glanced at Elizabeth who looked like she was about to tear her hair out, excusing himself quickly he muttered, "I guess I'd better get my supper then."

-OO-

Once Dr. Beckett had declared Ronon fit for active duty, John decided that it was probably just easier to have one guard on Dr. James then to continue guarding Ronon; as such Amelia lost Ryan Jones as her information source. Amelia had only found out that Ronon had been hurt on his first mission because Colonel Sheppard had ordered him to the infirmary while he was in the commissary with Dr. Rodney McKay.

Dr. McKay had been so loud no one in the cafeteria missed him saying, "Are you insane? It's not like it was a graze or anything, it went clear through your leg. Even a caveman knows to see the witch doctor when he pulls an arrow out of his leg!"

The ensuing quiet resounded around the hall as people turned to take in the scene.

The Colonel's hissed, "Rodney!" didn't even break the spell.

"What? He's smart enough to go to the infirmary … oh … sorry."

Ronon was deathly still and Amelia just wanted to cry for him as everyone gawked, praise God Dr. Beckett had followed the Lt. Colonel into the hall.

Dr. Beckett was giving Rodney a disapproving look over Ronon's head, then placing a hand on Ronon's shoulder he leaned down and addressed him quietly, "Son, why don't we have a look at that leg of yours and then we'll get something to eat together." Carson let his hand drop slowly away as Ronon stood up stiffly and strode out of the hall with barely a limp showing.

The whispering started immediately, but Amelia still heard the Colonel say, "Way to go, Rodney."


	3. Chapter 3

Ronon had chosen a room with no windows and one guardable entrance, close to Teyla. Not only was the room defendable by a child; but he had thought that by being near Teyla he wouldn't feel alone while still having quiet. That he would feel safe, safe enough to sleep a whole night. He thought wrong.

The city made its own noises at night and none of them where natural, in fact the distinct lack of natural sounds unnerved him more than he had thought possible. And Teyla on her own was almost as quiet as he was, unless she had accompanied him to their section of quarters, he truly had no idea if he was alone or if she was across the hall.

So Ronon sat on his bed in the middle of his otherwise empty room waiting for night to pass – except without a window he had no means of knowing when the star dawned.

There was too much time to think, he stood abruptly and ignoring his crutches he hopped to the wall where Teyla had shown him the hidden cupboards; he opened one, checked his sword and coat, and counted his remaining knives excluding the ones he still had on. It still peeved him that the prisoners had made off with a few of his knives, had he been able to loosen the bindings enough to reach one of his remaining knives without strangling himself he would have taken great pleasure in reclaiming each knife, he was tired of people taking things from him.

Knife inventory over, Ronon pulled off his shirt and threw it in. Dr. Beckett had subtly suggested that he 'get comfortable' when he was ready to sleep, something about a cue to his body. Ronon hopped back to his bed and flopped down still wearing his pants, boots, holster and blaster.

Dr. Beckett has said it was ok for him to sleep in short shifts, that over time, if he stayed in bed his body would adjust to a healthy sleep schedule and he'd wake less and less. Only he hadn't even been sleeping in short shifts since he had made a fool of himself again. In frustration he rolled over and the edge of the too short mattress pressed upon his leg where the arrow had entered, that hurt!

Ronon gave up, so what if he looked like a fool. He had his coat back there was no other reason for Dr. Weir to pay a visit to his room. Ronon pulled the top mattress over to the farthest corner of the room and left the coverings with it, then removed what John had called the box spring before hauling the frame over to the door, along with his crutches, to set his trap. Finished, he returned to the corner and pushed the mattress half up the wall so his back wouldn't get cold and sat down.

Staring at the door, there was nothing to do but remember.

_Dr. Beckett hadn't cleared him for active duty and therefore Dr. Weir would not let him accompany the team back to the prison planet to retrieve his coat. He had been angry, he knew what his body could handle, how to take care of himself. _

_Ronon wasn't stupid as Rodney believed, he was well aware his leg had to heal and that meant no running, so he headed to the gym in the hopes of releasing his frustration and possibly tiring himself enough to sleep._

_Ronon had used what the Atlantians called a punching bag and ran through a regime of exercises that would not stress his leg, still bored he had been happy when Major Lorne and some men had exited the workout area for the sparring gym – he followed. He had just put his 4__th__ man down, all the while keeping the bulk of his weight off his injured leg, when Sheppard and Beckett arrived. Someone had turned him in._

_Beckett's face was as red as a fruit and Sheppard wouldn't even look at him, at first Ronon thought he was mad, but then he realized he was trying not to laugh. One of the men that he had put down started talking fast to the Doc in Ronon's defense, "We know he's injured and we've all avoided his leg, and he's barely put any weight on it at all – we're just fooling around learning some throws." Realizing how that had sounded he quickly added, "Ronon's doing all the throwing and he hasn't even worked up a sweat."_

_Beckett still glaring pointed to the wetness on his shirt and then Major Lorne jumped in giving Atlantian names to some of what he had done earlier, "That's not from the sparring, he was working out in the gym, doing pull ups, sit-ups, the punching bag, rowing machine – nothing bad." _

"_Where's his crutches?"_

_They were talking about him as if he was a naughty child and one not even in the room! All the anger and frustration that Ronon had worked off rolled back on, he glared at Beckett. Sheppard must have seen an inkling of his anger because he touched the Doc as if to say 'That's enough.' but it was too little too late. Ronon had turned and stalked back to his room before he lost control and actually hurt someone. He drilled with his sword, occasionally giving his mattress a slash or a stab just to actually hit something._

_Ronon had been sitting in his corner with his trap set wishing he hadn't used his mattress as a fighting dummy, when someone started ringing his entrance chime; still angry he hadn't wanted to speak with the Doc or Sheppard so he ignored it. They were being persistent and the chime was annoying so he had put his arms over his head and had curled into himself trying to muffle the sound. He had decided he was comfortable when they finally stopped sounding the chime, he must have fallen asleep._

_The next thing he knew light was streaming in his room, his trap had hit Sheppard but due to Beckett's quick reflexes he hadn't been knocked out, Dr. Weir and Teyla were standing in the hall. Teyla had moved in front of Dr. Weir and said, "Ronon, please put your gun down." He hadn't even realized he had drawn._

_Someone without asking him adjusted his lights from dim to full bright._

"_What the hell, Ronon?" Sheppard was alternatingly rubbing his head and then his arm._

_Becket had pushed pass John and stepped over the remains of the trap, "Are you alright lad?"_

_Ronon had told them the truth, he was fine, and when asked why he didn't answer the chime he said he had been sleeping. _

_Sheppard had whirled around to face Dr. Weir at that and had said something about a Heightmeyer being a great idea if Ronon was going to keep sleeping with himself pulled into a ball after barricading himself in a corner._

_Ronon's anger had flared and he leapt up and shouted, "I'm right here!"_

_Elizabeth's eyes had widened but it was Teyla who had spoken, "Ronon would you mind if we come in, we have brought your coat from the planet."_

_Ronon had sort of heard her but he had been a bit preoccupied glaring at Sheppard and the Doc when Dr. Weir spoke, "John, Carson thank you for opening Ronon's door but I think maybe you should go now so we can talk." She hadn't asked Teyla to leave, apparently feeling she couldn't be alone with him safely, and that had made him even angrier._

_The two dismissed men had pushed his sprung trap away from the door before leaving him alone with the females. Dr. Weir was looking at him with pity and possibly distress, while Teyla was serene as always, "May we enter Ronon?"_

_He hadn't said no so they had walked in, he had been standing in the middle of his room when he realized he was bare chested, maybe because Elizabeth was staring at his feeding scar. He grabbed his shirt off the box spring where he had his belongings laid out before crossing his arms and trying to act as if everything was normal and he didn't have a knife jabbing him in the side._

_Teyla had taken his coat from Elizabeth and asked him which cupboard he would like it hung up in, then without waiting for him to answer had waved open three doors, Ronon had shrugged as if to say he had known they were there and he didn't care which one she used. She had hung his coat and then closed each cupboard before coming to him and pulling his head down to touch hers, "Goodnight, Ronon." she had said and then she walked out closing the door behind her._

_Ronon had been wondering if his coat still had all the knives he had hidden in it when Dr. Weir cleared her throat and started into a long speech. She had spoken of many things including the fact that she had known that he had been angry when she denied his inclusion with the team that returned to the planet, but that she wanted his leg to heal properly so he could resume his team duties as quickly as possible. _

_Dr. Weir had asked Teyla to show her to his room so she could return his coat and explain. When Ronon hadn't answered his door she and Teyla had been worried for him. They had called Sheppard to see if maybe Ronon was with John. When John had reported that Ronon was definitely in his room, Dr. Weir had called Carson to use a medical over-ride on his door._

_When she had mentioned that he was safe and certainly didn't need a trap at his door, he had replied that he obviously did if anyone could just open his door when he ignored the chime – she had apologized going on about how only medical staff could over ride his code. He had protested that, that was a lot of people. _

_She held up her hand halting his speech and said the real issue was that he was having problems sleeping, adjusting to living in the city, and possibly cultural and language issues. Ronon countered that the real issue was they were treating him as if he was a child and that they didn't really want him in their precious city, they just couldn't stomach killing him out right._

_Elizabeth had paled and her voice had quivered, "You know?" He stared at her, "Oh, Ronon…" she had made to touch him then but thought better of it and pulled her arm back to her side._

_He had thought she would leave, what else was there to say? But she surprised him, walking over to the corner and sitting on his destroyed mattress, "Please, let me explain." _

_He sat with her and she began by saying, "All of us that are here, in Atlantis, want you here. We trust that you will be not only vital to our mission but to our lives; as we have displayed even here tonight – you have already become a part of our lives, so much so that we were worried about you. We are still worried about you, which is why I'm going to insist that you see Dr. Heightmeyer." _

_Dr. Weir had gone on to explain that though the IOA and Military obviously had a lot of power over the Atlantians, even to the point of dictating policies and procedures; they had left the day to day operations and the hiring and firing of personnel under her authority. When Ronon had first arrived she had been unsure, she didn't know him; now she was beginning to and was glad he had chosen to stay. She assured him, that she would allow him to leave unharmed if he desired, but they all would rather he stay. After a moments silence, in which her eyes pleaded with him to stay; Elizabeth had stood and told him to think about it._

_Ronon had reassembled his trap and spent the rest of the night staring at it. She would allow him to leave but at what cost to her and Sheppard? Where would he go? Who would accept him? … He was so tired of being alone._

_The next day after breakfast, John had wrung his entrance chime again and Ronon let him in. John gave him a new radio headset and said if he wore it in the city as well as on missions people could talk to him whenever they wanted, which might avoid any more worrisome issues. Seconds later a few men walked in with a new mattress, John had simply said, "Noticed you got a damaged one. Eventually, we'll have to order one you actually fit on." Once the men had left with the old mattress, which took some doing as it kept crumbling when they tried to lift it – John had patted him on the shoulder and said, "Try sleeping on the new one or you'll have to see Heightmeyer for sure!" then he had strolled out._

_In an effort to exhaust himself enough to sleep, between his allowed eating times, Ronon had been utilizing the gym while being mindful of his leg – this time no one told on him, all though no one would accept his offers to spar either. It hadn't worked, but he had laid on his mattress the whole night without erecting his trap – ever mindful of John's face as he had warned him about the Heightmeyer._

_Yesterday, Sheppard had told him to grab his sword and then led him to a small room where he saw the remains of his mattress had, with the addition of straw and bindings, been fashioned into training dummies – one hung from the ceiling and two others stood on freestanding poles with wheels, allowing for limited movement. They had grinned at each other, then John had backed away to the open door. _

_Ronon decimated the dummies in a display that was applauded. Whirling to face the door, Ronon immediately saw Lorne and the men he had thrown, behind Sheppard, as well as the guys that had carried his mattress away and his escort teams; they were all clapping and smiling. Ronon bowed his head, acknowledging that these men had accepted him._

_Then before things could get awkward, Sheppard had thrust a bag at him and said, "Let's get this cleaned up, I've got to get those IV poles back to the infirmary before Carson figures out what we used them for."_

_Ronon had lain on his bed that night, having decided to stay; but even with the Military's acceptance he had still not slept._

_Today, after lunch Dr. McKay had shown up with a parcel which he had shoved into Ronon's hands while mumbling something that might constitute an apology – it sound slightly familiar to the one Dr. Biro had given him, going on about lack of social skills and speaking one's mind but then had spiraled into being misunderstood and others being jealous of his superior intellect, finally Rodney had stopped talking and noticed that Ronon was still holding the parcel. _

"_That's not the gift – I wrapped it, you have to unwrap it." At which point Rodney had taken the parcel back and hastily threw off the binding papers then shoved a shirt back at him. It was a good shirt, but nothing like what the Atlantians wore, so obviously the scientist had asked Teyla for help in obtaining the gift. Rodney confirmed it by rattling on again, "I can't sew and it's not like I have time to go shopping or anything but you know it's a welcome to the team, sorry I embarrassed you thing… Teyla helped."_

_He seemed to be looking for a response so Ronon had said, "Thanks."_

"_Ok, then... You're welcome." Then Rodney had glanced around his room and headed for the door, "Things to do … mission tomorrow." And he was gone. Ronon had smiled, obviously the little man was still nervous around him; but was making a concerted effort to accept Ronon into his small circle._

_Ronon had put the shirt in his cupboard with his coat before heading to the mission briefing – the Atlantians had found a gate address, they would need the ship as it was a space gate. The whole mission sounded docile as apparently the Ancestors had been friends with the planet's populace; but as Carson had only released him to active duty under duress, citing that even though he was a quick healer his leg wasn't fully healed, Ronon was grateful to be going on any mission docile or otherwise._

_Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett had told him to get a good night sleep or else he wouldn't be able to go in the morning and that brought him back to tonight – still not sleeping._

His door chimed, he shot up in a panic – reholstering his blaster he raced to the door and tried to dissemble the trap only to have one of the crutches trigger his door, as it slid open remarkably fast he made a grab for the piece of bed frame that he had rigged as a pendulum before it hit his caller in the face, another piece of the frame fell forward into the hall with a loud crash.

Across the hall, Teyla's door opened; while in front of Ronon stood a beautiful woman he did not know. Clutching a black book and a beaded necklace to her chest, she was trying to overcome her shock, "I'm sorry, I was looking for Teyla Emmagan." She was flushed and wide eyed and Ronon couldn't tell if her discomfort was more from the fact that she had almost been hit in the head by a bed or that she had found him when she had obviously been expecting Teyla.

They stared at each other.

"Amelia" the woman whirled around when Teyla called her dropping the necklace unnoticed. "Ronon, this is Amelia's last night in the city – we were going to have tea and meditate together. If you'd like to join us it is a most relaxing activity prior to slumber."

Ronon groaned and shook his head no, meditating didn't sound pleasant; and now that Teyla knew he wasn't sleeping in his bed, he probably wouldn't be allowed on the mission tomorrow.

Amelia and Teyla disappeared into her room and Ronon set about gathering together his bed, which is when he noticed the necklace. Shoving the last of his trap into his room he strode across the hall to Teyla's.

Ronon rang the chime and examined the necklace while he waited; it was mostly beads with a metal man hung in agony on a wooden piece – strange. He must not have schooled his features fast enough because when the door opened Teyla whispered, "It is an icon of her religion." before pulling him into the room.

"Ronon Dex, my friend Amelia Banks." And then because he still hadn't moved Teyla shoved him towards the girl, his hand still outstretched with the necklace.

Amelia took it and smiled at him, "It's a Rosary, used in prayers. My parents gave me this one when I left home; I don't always use it, but it does help keep me focused."

Ronon didn't know what to do with himself. He had thought Teyla would have taken the necklace at the door, he had never intended to come in. Ronon stood dumbly staring at Amelia, she was very beautiful and her voice stirred a forgotten memory or perhaps a dream.

Teyla grinned at him and patted him on the back, "Sit Ronon, we will have tea."

Teyla's warm fingers on his bare back caused a realization, he was bare chested again! Teyla gave him a cup of tea and motioned for him to sit down as she served Amelia. Ronon gulped the tea and shoved the cup back towards Teyla, "I'm not dressed." he blurted; then he turned, causing his leg to throb, and almost ran out the door, he heard Teyla laughing.

Once back in his room he grabbed his shirt from the cupboard then artfully stepped around the mess in front of his door and headed for the gym, certainly he would not be sleeping tonight.

-OO-

His stupid entrance chime was sounding again, he hated that thing. He looked around for his radio headset, where had he put that? In the cupboard which was across the room – the chime continued to sound. Ronon stood up tangled in the covers, amazed that he slept at all, "I'm coming!"

He hadn't bothered to reset his trap when he returned from the gym in the middle of the night, as he figured anyone entering unannounced would break a leg in the dark anyway, plus truth be told he really didn't think there was anyone left to ring his door. Quickly he opened a cupboard door and stacked everything up behind it, from the door he hoped no one would notice that his bed wasn't on a frame.

"Ronon, ye had better answer me lad or I'm coming in."

"I'm coming!"

"Ronon! I'm going to open your door lad."

Why was it he could hear the Doc fine but the Doc couldn't hear him. Ronon was scrambling for his radio which just happened to be behind the stacked trap pieces, which started to slip – he decided to forget the radio and get his mattress out of the corner – if his bed was in one piece, he'd feign sleep … he hadn't even made it two steps away from the cupboard when the Doc stepped in, "Ronon?"

Ronon stared at the Doc and then leaning behind the cupboard door grabbed his crutches, shoving them under his arms; he had swung one step forward when the trap pieces he had stacked started slipping to the floor with a resounding crash behind him.

Carson had seen the mattress and blankets in the corner and knew immediately that the delay was due to Ronon trying to get his room in order before anyone entered, looking at the lad now as he pretended to have been using his crutches and resolutely kept himself from flinching as the remaining pieces of his bed slid to the floor … he looked so young, his face a mix of guilt and defiance. Carson gave him a sad smile, "I'll take those crutches, as you haven't been using them anyway, and then I'll wrap your leg so ye can go and have some lunch before your mission."

At Ronon's surprised look Carson continued, "Aye, keeping ya in won't do either of us a bit of good; but promise me if ye get hurt Big Man, ya'll come and see me."

Ronon smiled and nodded. Less than 10 minutes later, Ronon had his leg wrapped to Carson's specifications, his new shirt on, and was half way to the food hall. It was going to be a good day.


End file.
